


A love like this won’t last forever (but I don’t really mind at all)

by lizardex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, it’s short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: Inspired by Love like This by Kodaline, that should tell you everything.





	A love like this won’t last forever (but I don’t really mind at all)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, this was quick and unedited because i was hearing the song and i couldn’t stop myself. They are probably ooc but try to enjoy it anyways, maybe i’ll edit them later. Sorry for any typos x

Sirius and Remus liked to spend their free time near the shrieking shack, while it was spring it had a beautiful green grass with different types of flowers all around it, it wasn’t that scary as it was on winter, and that was mostly one of the reasons why they liked it. 

Sirius would usually sit on the grass (usually Remus picked some random flower and put it behind his ear, or tucked a flower on Sirius's bun) and see Remus run free. It was so relaxing, seeing someone who constantly tortured themselves for being something that they cannot stop, being that free just by running, twirling, smiling, living. The sunlight kissing his skin and reflecting on it like silver. With the world being the mess that it was, they should appreciate moments like this as much as they can, and that’s what they were doing. Everything was so messed up, boiling, waiting for the exact moment to blow up in their faces. They knew everything that they know was about to change, they knew they were about to change, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. Caring would make it real, and they were not prepared for that. So they decided to play the ignorant card, not caring about the future but the now, as it was the only thing that they had assured. 

Remus dancing with a clear blue sky, the wind being gentle and a soft song from the birds, was all it took for Sirius to distant himself from everything. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Sirius knew he should crumble for better reasons but he was sure that Remus brings the sun to it’s knees every night. He also knew they wouldn’t last, Merlin, he knew. But he would treasure that scene, lock it in his heart, for when the times became difficult, it would heal him. 

He got up and without thinking (knowing exactly what he was doing) grabbed Remus by the neck and kissed him. Kissed him like the world was gonna end, because, it possibly was true. One of them was crying, or maybe both of them were, but they didn’t stop, nothing could’ve made them stop at that moment. 

They found happiness on those stolen between them, staying as a secret from everyone else, only the sun and the moon as their witnesses. He wanted to thank Remus, thank him for loving the parts of himself that he used to hate, thank him for being his voice of reason, thank him for always staying by his side, thank him for being proud of him, for letting his heart be a safe place for Sirius to rest. Remus and his ability to love him so openly, and deeply, despite of what he’s been through is stunning. Sometimes it scared Sirius the scale of what they felt, so pure and so real yet so intimidating. Was it real? Of course it was real, their age didn’t matter, yet those feelings where unknown and hard to control properly sometimes, finding themselves breathless if they were not together. Another reason why they did these little trips to the shrieking shack. 

Gold in his hair and silver on his skin, Remus was truly a masterpiece stolen from the most precious museum, and Sirius has it in front of him. As unreal as it looked, he wished he could express with words the feelings he had, but he couldn’t, because the words that he needed were not invented yet. So Sirius loved Remus on his own language, one that Remus seemed to know from left to right.

But since then, as they expected, everything changed. 

Screams, tears, hate, secrets, suspicious and betrayal. Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Remus was heartbroken. He lost James, Lily, Peter and his lover was the responsable, a traitor. He had a change of heart, knew that there was no way he could ever let himself feel something for Sirius again. Feeling guilty and stupid, for letting him get into his skin, for letting him be his world, because now that he was gone, he had nothing. His bruises started to hurt again, and the moon stopped being a goddess and started again to be his enemy. Everything went dark and gloom, nothing seemed right and everything was upside down. He feared that nothing made sense anymore, for the only thing that steadied him, was gone. While Sirius, with heavy sorrow, would never lose hope, hope that one day, after everything, they would last.


End file.
